


Billdip fluff collection

by OwlliesPonies



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlliesPonies/pseuds/OwlliesPonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A billdip collection of fluff (and perhaps smut) that I will update every time my lazy self get something random written featuring these two dorks.<br/>Enjoy the fluff!</p><p>also, all these is just PWP (plot what plot) cause it's suppose to be all the random ideas I get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just fluff and the start of this idea.  
> This chapter in specific is terribly written. I just needed som billdip fluff in my life.  
> This is not after-read or corrected in any way, so excuse me my typos
> 
> I take promts (requests if you will), but I will not promise all of them turn out to be something. Feel free to comment your promt or request!

”Wow, thanks Mabel, this thing’s awesome!” Dipper said, right after his sister handed him a colorful, homemade dreamcatcher. Mabel smiled and nodded.

“Pretty rad, wouldn’t you say, bro-bro?” Her face lit up in a grin. “But don’t put it too close to the window, we can’t have a certain little someone not showing up because of a silly dreamcatcher, right~?” The brunette wiggled her eyebrows at her brother, who narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, very funny Mabel.” He hit her arm lightly.

“Oh, COME. ON.” The girl said, rolling her eyes, “As if you try to be quiet when he visits.” The girl smiled smugly and burst out laughing, when her brother flushed terribly.

“I hate you…” Dipper mumbled and glared at his twin. “I will go put this up and then go to bed. Goodnight, sis.” He continued, a little embarrassed over the fact that Mabel had heard him and Bill during their nightly trysts. Mabel opened her arms out wide.

“Awkward sibling hug?” She tilted her head slightly and smiled. Dipper sighed and smiled back.

“Awkward sibling hug.” He let his sister hug him, gave the usual “pat pat” on the back, before they let each other go and chuckled. Their bond between the twins hadn’t changed the past seven years. They came to Gravity Falls every year, before they moved there three years ago. The twins were as close as ever. Mabel had this silly idea of setting up blind dates for Dipper, but a while ago, she had stopped doing just that. Now Dipper knew why. She had heard them.

Dipper and Mabel had separated and left to their rooms. Dipper had the attic room. Mabel’s room was downstairs.

Dipper carefully placed the dreamcatcher in his attic window that had replaced the small, triangular window, and stepped back, admiring his sister’s nice handcraft. She had always been very dexterous, with her knitting, sewing, drawing, and designing, but he still found this one particular thing admirable.

The brunet pulled the hand knitted sweater over his head, also gifted to him by Mabel, and put it carefully over the office chair by his desk. He had no idea about whether Bill would come by tonight, but he knew that if the demon should decide to pass by, he’d make sure Dipper would wake up in no time. Therefore, tired as he was, Dipper decided to go to sleep. Maybe he wouldn’t have these black lines from sleep deprivation if his friend with benefits decided to pass by like last night.

Dipper groaned as he heard a rustle coming from the window, combined with a bundle of curse words. The voice uttering these words was echo-y, just like the voice of a certain triangle Dipper knew, but hadn’t seen in a long time. The demon had been wandering around in his human form for quite some time. Dipper felt a grin creep over his face as he pushed his covers away and got up from the bed. He smiled widely as he say the one-eyed, yellow triangle entangled in the thread in the dreamcatcher. The little figure cursed his throat raw and glared at Dipper with his one eye.

“So, Bill… I see you’ve met my little friend, mister dreamcatcher.” Dipper tried to be funny, clearly displeasing Bill.

“Get me down from here, mortal, it hurts.” Bill scoffed, and tried to sound as if he didn’t care at all. Dipper smiled sceptic at the demon and carefully began untangling him from the web of the dreamcatcher. Bill cursed more under his breath. When he finally was out, he quickly returned to his human form, knowing Dipper didn’t find his triangular self very attractive. In a flash of light blue, he was back to his the human’s preferred form. What Dipper saw made him gasp. Bill’s arms and face had marks resembling marks from a grill.

“God, Bill, what the hell?” Dipper stepped slightly towards the demon, afraid to hurt him further.

“You tell me.” Bill growled, “Why did you put a freaking DREAMCATCHER up in the window, you moron?!” Bill raised his voice by each word, until he was shouting. Dipper has to shush him a bit.

“Bill, the others can hear you… But…it was a gift from Mabel, I’m sorry, I didn’t know it actually hurt you.” Dipper’s voice broke slowly as he felt his eyes burning, from the tears pressing out. Bill looked surprised at him and sighed.

“Hey, Pine Tree, don’t cry, jeez… It’s not that bad, it’s just annoying. That’s all.” The blonde tried smiling to the brunet, which apparently worked, as the human happily wrapped his arms around the smaller demon and buried his freckled face into the other’s hair.

“It looks like it hurts, though…” Dipper mumbled into Bill’s golden locks.

“Ah, don’t worry, Pine Tree, I’m ok.” Bill chuckled and dug his nails gently into Dipper’s back. The brunet gasped slightly and shook his head.

“Bill, no. I am not having sex with you while you look like a grilled piece of meat.” Dipper said, seriously, as he let go of the smaller man. Bill groaned annoyed, but mumbled ‘fine’. Dipper went over to his desk and grabbed the sweater hanging over the chair. The demon always visited wearing nothing but pants and boxers. On rare occasions, he wore a tank top, but today he was all bare chested. Bill being both hurt and cold, Dipper wanted to warm the demon, now that he refused to do it with sex. The demon sat down on Dipper’s bed, looking curiously at the human.

“What are you doing?” He asked, as Dipper came over and pulled the sweater over Bill’s head.

“It’s going to warm you. Mabel made it. I hope it doesn’t scratch too much.” Bill shook his head and got the sweater on properly.

“It’s very comfy. Shooting Star know what she’s doing.” He said, smiling. Dipper nodded.

“She do.”

The two men sat in silence a long while, before Bill randomly decided to tackle Dipper, slamming him into the pillow. Dipper chuckled as the demon pouted.

“You know,” Bill mumbled displeased, “The reason I came here was to have sex with you, not to be grilled by a dreamcatcher. I feel cheated.” Dipper raised an eyebrow and smirked. He moved his hands to the demons back and sat them up, Bill sitting in his lap, startled.

“Pine Tree? Did you change your mind?” Bill asked. The men’s faces were hardly an inch from each other. Dipper’s smirk got wider.

“No. But you shouldn’t feel cheated none the less.” Dipper said as he closed the distance between them, lips meeting lips. Bill seemed to be satisfied, as he returned the kiss with raw passion. Dipper pulled back almost immediately, much to Bill’s displeasure.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, demon. You’re already getting a bit too excited.” Bill moaned annoyed, as Dipper’s hand slipped under the sweater, covering Bill’s upper body. Bill grinded needy against Dipper, without any respond, but a hand in his blonde locks, pulling his head back.

“Bill. No.” The brunet said, and kissed Bill almost gently. Usually, Bill arrived and they had hot, passionate sex. Then Bill would leave and first return the next night. Tonight, though, Dipper decided, should be different. Tonight, the demon had to feel more than lust from his side.

The brunet knew he had slowly grown addicted to the small demon, as their trysts became more and more often. It wasn’t just lust that made Dipper’s heart clench at the sound of Bill’s voice. It was something much deeper. And tonight, Bill was going to feel just that.

Dipper stroked Bill’s back gently, as he deepened the kiss. Bill let out a muffled sound of surprise. He didn’t recognize this type of kissing. He, admittedly, enjoyed it nonetheless. The demon wrapped his arms around Dipper’s neck carefully. As the two shared this loving kiss, the moon flew over the sky, sending a calm, silver light into the attic room. Dipper opened his eyes slightly and almost got overwhelmed by the sight in front of him. The demon’s tan skin shone silver and his blonde locks followed the skin’s example. His long eyelashes framed the closed eyes perfectly, not to mention the blush on his cheeks… _adorable…_

Bill’s eyes suddenly shut up and stared into Dipper’s. The demon pulled away from the kiss and mumbled confused.

“Dude, it’s weird if you stare like that. I know I’m all about weird, but-“ The smaller man was cut off as a short, sweet and loving kiss was planted on his lips. He furrowed his brows and opened his golden eyes wide.

“I love you.” Dipper blurted out, immediately regretting. He covered his mouth with his hand quickly, but way too late. One would think Bill’s eyes couldn’t get bigger. Wrong. His eyebrows shot in the air, as his big, golden eyes wetted.

“God, I’m… I’m sorry, Bill, it was-“ Dipper tried, but interrupted himself when a unknown sob found his ears. He looked up and saw the last thing he expected. A crying Bill. Big, clear tears rolled down Bill’s cheeks, but it wasn’t happiness, nor sadness that could be found in the former’s eyes. It was confusion.

“Bill, don’t cry, damnit!” Dipper said panicking. This powerful demon was crying because of him, he thought. What do you do to a crying demon?

Dipper’s arms pulled Bill into a gentle embrace, startling Bill slightly. He didn’t freak out as expected. The blonde just buried his head in the crook of Dipper’s neck. The brunet could feel the warm tears cooling quickly as they rolled from Bill’s eyes and over Dipper’s chest.

Dipper was in deep confusion. Seconds ago, he confessed his love accidently to an all-powerful demon, and now was rocking said demon gently in his arms. What was he becoming?

He groaned, as he could feel Bill’s lips move on his chest. The taller pulled away from Bill slightly and looked at him with calm eyes. As calm as he could manage in this weird, chaotic night.

“You said something, Bill?” He asked low.

Bill looked up at him.

“I’m not sure I understand the feelings this meat sack is causing me to have.” Bill sobbed and continued in a low voice, “That, however, doesn’t define how I think of what you just said. It was stupid. It was silly. It was weird. But; it was just the words I was looking for.” Dipper stared at the smiling demon in confusion.

“I…uh…” Dipper stammered, but Bill put a finger in front of the mortal’s mouth.

“Shush.” The blonde nuzzled his head against the other’s neck and jaw. “I love you, too, Pine Tree.”


	2. In your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so sad  
> Not that much fluff actually  
> Just kinda sweet
> 
> Just read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to get this idea out of my mind. It might help you move on from something just like it helped me

Bill was sitting on the grass and twirling a daisy, enjoying the sun. It felt like it was duller now that _he_ was gone. The demon looked at the flower before snapping its bud off with his thumb. He leaned back on his elbows and looked at the trees around him. _Pine Trees._ God, he missed Pine Tree. He looked up into the sky. Fluffy clouds were scattered all over the blue mass, as the wind slowly and silently pushed them over the sky. He closed his eyes for a minute, remembering everything. When he met Pine Tree back when he was twelve, when they fought, when they confessed to each other, when they married and…when Dipper…when Dipper left. Bill grabbed a tuft of grass as the memories filled his mind and vision.

The blonde was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as a familiar, rusty voice met his ears.

“Bill? Are you coming? We are having tea.” Bill turned his head to see the grey-haired woman slowly traipse over to him. Bill gave her a gentle smile. The once so cheerful girl, now just a calm, elder woman… Time passed so fast. Humans only lived so long. His meat sack still looked the same. Wrinkle-free, blonde hair with one blue streak, golden eyes, tanned skin…

He sighed and looked at the woman. The woman continued.

“Are you thinking about him again?” She was now standing next to him. He smiled and helped her sit down next to him. She wasn’t as athletic or flexible as when she was younger.

“Can you read my mind, Mabel?” He scoffed teasingly. “You’ve kept that hidden from me all these years? I’m hurt!” He chuckled. She did too.

“Haha… Maybe I can’t read your mind,” She poked his forehead gently, “But I can read your expression. You have this calm expression on your face when you think of him.” She smiled. He made a small, laughing sound as he looked down at the flowers around them.

“Well…I miss him.” He simply replied.

“Bill… It’s been so long now. We all miss him, but we’ve moved on. He’d want that.” The woman said with a smile and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder. Bill’s smile left his face.

“I… I know, but… I don’t want to let go yet. I have the next eternity or two to let go, so why now?” The blonde looked at the woman through the corners of his eyes.

“I know it’s hard, Bill, but you have to realize that no matter how long you mourn him, he’s gone and he won’t come back.” Bill picked another daisy and held it tightly between his index- and middle finger, as he looked at Mabel with furrowed eyebrows.

“I don’t understand how you take it so lightly. He was your twin.” Bill’s gaze went to the flower as he felt his heart clench. Mabel let out a huff and reached out for a flower of her own, as she spoke again.

“You see, Bill…” She held the flower up between their faces. “Dipper lived his life to the fullest. I know that. He said that himself. Think of it like this; some people can stay in your heart,” She pressed the flower against the blonde’s chest with flat hand, “but not in your life.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You’ll be gone soon anyways.” Bill scoffed. Mabel just sighed and slowly got up, a single tear running down her face.

“One day, Bill, you’ll see what I’m talking about. Come in and get some tea with us when you want, okay?” Bill nodded shortly and Mabel left into the Shack.

Bill looked up into the sky once again.

“Is it true, Dipper? Should I just forget about you?” The demon could feel his eyes burning from the tears that was pressing their way out.

“I don’t want to, Pine Tree…” He said as he let the tears run freely. A faint breeze pushed at his hair, making it wave slightly. A scent of pine forest filled the air.

 

_I’ll always stay in your heart, Bill Cipher._


	3. Literal Pine Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends Bill and Mabel are taking a walk in the forest. Suddenly, they find something interesting
> 
> very short one shot
> 
> Oh, and the tags to go with this one: Pine Tree!AU, Bill’s booty, human!Bill, literal Pine tree!Dipper, forest, fluff, Mabel, Random AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really random AU based on a really random idea my friend and I got. Also, I blame everything on http://asta15.tumblr.com/

Bill and Mabel slowly strolled through the forest. The friends always took out on adventures together. They joked, punched each other into the trees playfully and had their laugh echo in between the woods. The air was fresh and clean after the rain the other night and the sun shone down between the thick layers of clouds, leaving golden spots here and there. Bill jumped and hit a puddle of water that had collected on the forest path, splashing some of the water on Mabel’s pink wellies. They both grinned and Mabel gave him a slight push, making him hit a nearby pine tree. His ivory pullover got a green stain, but they just laughed it off. As they were going to continue on their way, Bill felt something hit his behind firmly. He jolted and straightened his back at the surprise. He glanced at Mabel, who just looked at him and shrugged, not really knowing what just happened either. He was about to turn his head as another slap was placed in almost the same spot. The blonde say the movement of something behind him and turned around swiftly, mouth gaping open at what he saw.

On the pine tree behind him, firmly peeled into the bark, was a tiny triangle, an x, and a simplistic pine tree symbol, with the names Bill x Dipper written underneath in the same manner. A branch swatted calmly in the air, towards Bill, then back, and so on. Bill looked confused up and down the tree. Then up and down himself. On his green-stained, ivory sweater was there, of course, a triangle. A sudden realization hit him like lightning. He knew about all the paranormal things going on in these woods. The blonde turned his head towards the brunet girl, who was still standing behind him with confused, brown eyes locked at him. Bill leaned closer to her and held his hand up to the side of his mouth, whispering.

“Mabel…Why is that Pine Tree hitting on me?” When the brunette didn’t answer immediately, he continued, “And why am I getting turned on by it?”


	4. Love you, demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute, reassuring fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short  
> Un-beta'd

"Are you okay?" Bil murmered and dragged his fingers through Dipper's hair. The brunet was leaned against the taller man, relaxing his head on his collarbone, Bill's one arm wrapped around his lower chest, the other carefully rested on Dipper's shoulder. The dim and warm light from the lamp on the nightstand lit up the room, shooing away the cold moonlight that welled through the little trianguler window.

"'M fine..." Dipper mumbled. Bill buried his face into Dipper's brown hair and chuckled sadly.

"Don't lie to me, Pine Tree." He said, the arm around the younger's chest squeezing gently. The demon knew Dipper Pines too well by now. After three years of having a 'relationship' with him, with the assistance of Mabel, he knew right about everything there was to know.  
Dipper lifted his head and looked back up at Bill, his eyes filled with concern. Bill was quick to kiss the brunet's head.

"I'm just wondering..." Dipper began, his voice shaking slightly, "When do you leave?" Bill's eyes widened at the question. He wrapped both arms around Dipper's torso and chuckled lowly.

"I'm not going anywhere. What would I do without my favorite Pine Tree?" He asked lightheartedly, trying to cheer up his lover. Dipper turned his gaze to the floor and sighed.

"I won't live forever, Bill. Some day, I'll die. You should leave before that happens. B-before you...before you get too attached to me..." He mumbled, his voice shaky and choked from the tears pushing their way through his eyes. Bill stroke his lover's cheek gently, and smiled.

"It's too late for that, you know. I already can't live without you. I'm going to enjoy the time I'm have with you." He leaned over Dipper's shoulder and pecked a loving kiss on the brunet's cheek. As he did that, he also wrapped both arms tightly around Dipper, snuggling into his hair. The brunet chuckled and wiggled closer to his lover.

"I love you, Pine Tree." Dipper felt a blush take over his face. His voice cracked a little as he mumbled:

"Love you too, d-demon..." Bill grinned and kissed Dipper's hair affectionately.


End file.
